Unrequired love
by mystakenidentity
Summary: three small words could save a life Kyouya X Kaoru fic


Hey guys this is my first Ouran Fanfic .. so i'd love feed back ..

thanks guys ...

half way through there is a bit of a song (lol no .. soz .. no one is actually singing) .. the song is in italics .. you should be able to get it as you go along ...

the song is called CRY by Mandy Moore ... i noe old rite .. lol

well hope you guys like this story ...

* * *

"Oh man … Hika… I left my bag in the 3rd music room… I have to go get it" kaoru realized as the three of them walked towards the school entrance.

"Can't you get it in the morning" Hikaru asked turning to face his younger brother

"No Hika I really have to get it now …" Kaoru wined

"Fine let's get it ...even though I have no idea why you can't just leave it be for the night we'll go because its clearly upsetting you Kaoru and whatever hurts you, hurts me, because I love you" Hikaru concluded his speech by cupping Kaoru's face into his hands and pulling his brother closer to him, Kaoru winced at the last three words that Hikaru said.

"Guys I really have to go, I'll see you tomorrow" Haruhi called over her shoulder, her voice rudely interrupting their brotherly moment

Hikaru's face fell a bit at the sight of Haruhi walking away

"Hika … I can get my bag myself … why don't you go walk Haruhi home" Kaoru suggested

"Kaoru …"Hikaru started but Kaoru cut him off

"Go … I'll meet you at home, Tono will kill us if anything happened to his precious daughter … I'll be home before you know it ok ... besides its getting really dark … Haruhi shouldn't be alone… I heard there may be a thunder storm tonight … you have to walk with her and make sure she's ok … I won't forgive you do anything stupid Hikaru , so don't abandon her till her dad gets home , got it … now go" Kaoru explained.

Hikaru kissed Kaoru on the cheek and then ran off calling out for Haruhi to wait up.

Kaoru watched his brother walk with Haruhi around the corner before sighing; his brother was so clueless to his feelings that sometimes Kaoru had to be the one to push him in the right direction, even if it killed him , he would sacrifice his own happiness for his brother.

He leisurely made his way up to the 3rd music room to get his bag , once he got up to the room he found the door unlocked , he slowly opened the door to make sure he wasn't disturbing anyone but no one was there so he walked over to the storeroom , and took his bag out of the hiding place he put it in before the end of the club meeting, he had done this solely for Hikaru's happiness, so his brother could have some alone time with Haruhi to get to know her . Kaoru was heading out of the 3rd music room when he heard a piano, Tono he thought at once then he reminded himself that Tamaki was at a conference with his dad every night after school for a week now and that he only got out at around 9 -10 .00 pm if he was lucky, who else could be playing such beautiful music, the melody, I followed the sound to the room with the piano and quickly but quietly opened the door and slid inside.

_I'll always remember _

_It was late afternoon _

_It lasted forever _

_But ended so soon _

Kaoru watched to boy play this beautiful lullaby.

He would never, could never forget this one moment, he knew that for sure; Kaoru felt as though he could listen to this song forever, but then the boy stopped playing.

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at the dark gray sky_

_And I was changed_

The boy looked up out of the window, when Kaoru realized who the boy was, and his first instinct was to leave the room at that moment.

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings head deep inside _

_Its then that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes _

Well that was until he was a look cross over the boy's face, it was a look that mirrored Kaoru's own every time Hikaru was doing something with Haruhi , or every time he thought of the separation between him and his brother, it was the look of hurt , sadness and pain and that's what made Kaoru want to leave.

_The moment I saw you cry _

That's when Kaoru began to feel uncomfortable; he hated to see someone else in as much pain as he was, when he noticed that the said boy was crying, Kaoru walked to the door and left, this time he didn't bother with being quiet he really didn't care, all he wanted to do was get the image of the crying boy out of his head. because in all his time in the host club , if he was to be sure of one thing and one thing only it was that **Kyouya** **Oohtori** **did not** show emotions and defiantly did not **cry .**

It had been a month now since the fateful meeting, Kaoru made sure that he and Kyouya were never alone together , but he was getting kind of lonely since Hikaru and Haruhi started hanging around each other a lot more , they planned study dates and movie nights together and both invited him to come , but he always declined making up some excuse , because he was starting to feel like a third wheel around them, he decided to give them some room , so that's how he ended up at Ouran at 5.30 wandering the halls, with nothing better to do on a Friday night, the reason he was here and not at home doing something with his twin was because of the fact that Hikaru and Haruhi were having a study session and then a scary movie marathon, so kaoru said he had places to be and decided to get some fresh air .

_It was late in September _

_And I've seen you before _

That's when Kaoru saw him sitting on the 4th floor east wing balcony looking out into the distance, the cool September breeze slightly ruffling up his hair.

_You were always the cold one _

_But I was never that sure_

Kyouya turned around in surprise as Kaoru opened the door, he saw the pain in Kyouya's eyes before they turned cold once more , now he was confused Kyouya was always the shadow king the one who never showed any emotion , he was cold and cruel , but now at this very moment he wasn't that sure any more.

_You were all by yourself _

_Staring up at the dark gray sky _

_And I was changed _

Kyouya Oohtori turned around to hide his face from Kaoru; he started up at the sky, thinking about how much it symbolized his life, dark with gray underlining shadow with showed no mercy as it covered the sun swallowing his happiness in a way it reminded him of his father he thought grimly, before turning to leave.

_In places no one would find _

_All your feelings so deep inside_

He felt like running , running away from it all, but he knew better, he knew who we was , who he was supposed to be and that killed him.

_It was then that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes _

When he turned around to leave his eye met Kaoru's , he saw his pain and sorrow reflected in them and he understood , he knew why kaoru would feel this way, it was similar to his own feelings , how Kyouya felt whenever he was around Kaoru, for he loved him, but he knew that Kaoru only had eyes for his brother, for both him and Kaoru he understood it was an unrequited love.

_The moment I saw you cry _

What he didn't expect, was to see the younger Hitachiin crying, even with the little, he could make out the tear drops on his face and that brought out a side Kyouya, he never knew about.

_I wanted to hold you _

_I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right..._

this protective side that wanted to hold Kaoru tightly in his arms, to tell him that everything was going to be alright, to wanted to make all the pain go away, he wanted to be Kaoru's drug, the thing that brought him to life, feelings he never knew he had for the younger Hitachiin emerged and it took all his will not to go over and hug Kaoru, so with all the strength he could muster up even though he knew he was a coward running away from his fears, Kyouya Oohtori walked out of the room, leaving Kaoru all by himself, with his thoughts as company.

* * *

A few days later news came that Kaoru Hitachiin had committed suicide, Hikaru was a mess, Tamaki was balling his eyes out considering it his fault , honey was quietly crying on mori's shoulder , Haruhi was deep in thought and Kyouya was calculating the host club expenses, Hikaru yelled at him, screamed at him for being so cold , honey glared at him , tamaki said that without Kaoru there was to be no more host club and Haruhi started at him wondering why he never showed emotions, but he didn't care.

_I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find..._

After the host club meeting Kyouya walked to the fourth floor east wing balcony and sat on the floor hands wrapped around his knees thinking about that Wednesday afternoon, when he was playing the sweet lullaby he wrote, he would never really know if it was Kaoru that afternoon, if he was the one listening to the melody that Kyouya played, the song written by Kyouya for him.

_In places no one would find _

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

Kyouya wished he could relive that one moment with Kaoru that Friday afternoon and do everything he wanted to, to hold the boy tight to tell Kaoru that he loved him, to show the boy how much Kyouya needed him, to do everything he was to scared to do , everything that he ran away from that night.

Because now all he's left with is the memories of his unrequited love.

* * *

how'd you guys like it ?? ... anyone hate it ?? ...

yeah i wasn't that sure about the ending ... but i kind of felt that somethinmes not everything has a happy ending ... expecially in love ...

lol

Please Review ..

Jade

* * *


End file.
